Running Out of Time
by ADdude
Summary: Time is not what most people expect but when a timelord and an adventurer are thrown together time seems to starts to run out.  A squeal of sorts to my other crossover between these two What Time is it
1. Chapter 1: Time Slipping Away

**Running Out of Time**

**Authors notes: For continuity these events takes place after a Good Man Goes to War, so the Doctor is traveling on his own. For those from The Land of Ooo this takes place after the events of Too Young. This is a sort of sequel to my last story What Time is it so that's how most of the character know each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Time Slipping Away<p>

Time isn't a straight line. It's all... bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff. Like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Like a temporal tipping points when anything is possible.

Princess Bubblegum was in bed sleeping but something seemed off that night, there was just something in the air. The faint moonlight crept into her room through the window coloring the room with its silver light. It was late at night and she was deep in her sleep when it began. There was a sound like lighting in her room.

"What the Nuts?" The Princess yelled.

There were three figures in the faint light and the princess turned on her lamp. With the light she could be sure what she was seeing. Two of the figures were familiar to her the other wasn't. The unfamiliar shape was a gray statue with wings it kind of looked like an angel but its face was bestial it had sharp teeth and it's arms were outstretched to the other two. One was her friend Finn, but he seemed different somehow. That when she noticed what was different, she could see his messy blonde hair, he usually wore a hat. But that wasn't the only thing different he was wearing a tweed jacket and a blue bow tie and was holding a cylinder like device with a green tip pointing it at the statue. At Finn's side was not Jake but instead a young looking man with dark hair. This man had been introduced to the Princess as Finn's friend called the Doctor. The princess had thought he was weird, he might have looked human but he didn't seem to be. The Doctor was wearing Finn's trademark white hat, without his jacket on he revealed to wearing suspender but they looked disheveled and he was pointing Finn's sword at the statue.

"Finn?" The Princess asked.

"Hi Princess." The Doctor asked, the Princess noted that his voice seemed different, it was his voice but it sounded different. "So it worked?"

"More or less." Finn spoke up, he sound different too.

"What are guys doing in my room? How did you even get in here?" As she spoke neither one of them took eyes of the statue.

Finn said. "Well it's a bit timey wimey and we don't have too much time to explain."

"What are you two goofballs talking about?"

"Please, just listen to him Princess." The Doctor said almost pleading.

"Can you two at least look at me when talking?"

"Sorry can't!" Finn insisted." Can't blink, can't look away." Finn took a glance at a device on his wrist. "We got lucky last time. We can't pull it with us again. Especially..."

Finn twitched and fell to his knees as if he was in pain.

"Finn!" Bubblegum yelled seeing this.

"Princess!" The Doctor yelled. "Please PB stay were you are!"

"PB?" Princess Bubble noticed that the Doctor wasn't familiar enough with her to call her that.

Just then the wall of the room broke in as the Ice King broke in.

"I the Ice King have come-" The Ice King stopped mid way seeing the angel statue. "What's going here?"

During his interruption Finn and the Doctor were forced to blink and when no one was looking at it the moved closer to them. The Statue had it's claw like fingers around their necks as to rip their throats out.

"Did that thing just move?" Bubblegum asked clearly worried.

Doctor then just yelled. "Princess! I can't remember! You have to go to that place! Somewhere special to me! Somewhere secret!"

Finn began to push buttons the wrist device quickly. "Times up! Oi! Ice King! Flash freeze us along with the Statue!"

"Wait what?" The Ice King said confused.

"Oh just do it!" The Doctor yelled.

"Fine you don't have to be bossy." The Ice King quickly did and encased the three in a block of ice.

In the ice the wrist device beep and in a flash of light the ice along with the three vanished.

"What was that?" The Ice King asked.

"I don't know." Bubblegum admitted as she put on her robe. "I'm going to find out. You can see yourself out."

She left the room leaving the Ice King alone.

"Well, sure I guess." The very confused wizard flew out of the hole he created.

Soon the Sun would be up and the Princess needed to find Finn and this Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hello everyone who is reading this. Anyway if you noticed something off with two of them then you should have. There is a reason for that that will eventually be revealed. So until next time leave a review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Tick Tock Goes the Clock

**Running Out of Time**

**Authors notes: For continuity these events takes place after a Good Man Goes to War, so the Doctor is traveling on his own. For those from The Land of Ooo this takes place after the events of Too Young. This is a sort of sequel to my last story What Time is it so that's how most of the character know each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Tick Tock Goes the Clock<p>

The Princess of the Candy Kingdom rode on the Morrow heading towards the familiar tree house. It wasn't a long ride. As soon as she arrived she sent the large bird away. Walking towards the house she spots a large blue box tucked away, she is sure that if she hadn't seen it before she would have ignored it. More to the point she knew this so called Doctor traveled in such a box it only furthered her belief that something was happening.

She knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked again but no response she leaned on the door and heard music coming from the inside. Finn and Jake never bothered to close the door so she just turned the knob.

As the door swung open she saw Finn and Jake in the kitchen while Beemo played a loud rhythmic song. Next to them was the tall man, they were all making breakfast and dancing to the music.

They all stopped noticing the Princess.

"Hello." Beemo said stopping the music with a scratch.

"Hi, Princess." Finn said blushing since he was still in his pajamas.

"Would you care for an omelet?" The Doctor said holding up a spatula.

"So you're all right?" Bubblegum started.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did something happen to us and we didn't notice?" Jake the yellow dog asked.

"Yes, last Finn and The Doctor showed up in my room and had the Ice King Freeze them and then they vanish."

"We didn't do that." Finn told her. "The Doctor just showed up here this morning. By the way why did you show up?"

They served breakfast and the Doctor explained things. "I was in the Tardis flying about looking for someone when I found something I wasn't looking for."

"What?" Jake asked.

"A space ship sending a distress signal. It got caught up in a rift and got sucked through. I followed it to find the rift opened up here. Now accounting for time it would have crashed over by the valley about last night. I came to see if you wanted to come along."

The young adventurer's face broke into a wide grin. "A real life crashed space ship! That's Rhombus! We're in!"

"Let's go!" Jake said. "Beemo don't forget to do the dishes it's your turn."

"I'm coming too." Bubblegum added. Something was happening and she needed to see this through for Finn's sake at least.

"Well, more the merrier."

A few minutes later after Finn got dressed they headed off on Jake. They headed to the valley the Doctor spoke off and after a few minutes of searching they found a massive smoking crater and in the center of it was a large broken ship.

"Look at it! A beauty! Oh when it was all in once piece it would be magnificent." The Doctor marveled.

"We're going in, right? Finn asked.

"Yes." The Doctor ran and then dove into the crater yelling, "Geronimo!"

"Wait for me!" Finn yelled after him as he jumped into.

Jake helped Bubblegum into the crater as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open up the hatch.

"So what are we doing?" Bubblegum asked.

"Looking inside." The Doctor told her. "Someone sent a distress signal meaning someone was in it when it crashed."

"So a rescue mission?" Finn observed.

"Right, normally at this point I would say don't wander off but someone in this big old ship could be hurt so split up. Everyone head down a corridor and call out if you find anything." They prepared to split when he added. "Don't touch anything. I don't know what this ship was carrying so don't touch anything that could hurt you."

They started to walk around. The corridor that the Princess took lead her down to a bedroom and small kitchen. Finn was lead into a room filled with several piece of technology he didn't have a signal idea of what anything was. Jake was lead to a room filled with artifacts and paintings. The stretchy dog caught the scent of something odd. Then he spotted it out of the corner of his eye. He turned to find a large stone statue of an angel with its hands covering it's face.

"This is art?" Jake asked to no on in particular. "It's looks so sad."

"EVERYONE HERE!" The Doctor's voice bellowed through the ship.

The others ran to find the Doctor the cockpit standing over a charred skeleton.

"Whoa, what happened?" Finn asked.

"Didn't make it in time." Removing a small wrist device of the bodies. "The ships batter were drained which why he got pulled of course. He tried to use this a vortex manipulator, probably was a time agent, but traveling within a rift caused a nasty feed back and he never made it to the crash." There was an air of defeat around the timelord. "I wonder what drained the battery though."

"Oh I found something." Finn spoke up. "There were some science-y things in the other room."

"I love science-y things." The Doctor said regaining some of his glee.

As they left the room they failed to notice a winged figure standing behind them with it's arms outstretched towards them.

Scanning the room the Doctor judged. "Nothing here is too much of a power drain." Then he studied a large device with two large globes. "Oh a plasma globe, that interesting."

"Doctor," Bubblegum said. "I've been patient but I have to know why we're you two in my room last night."

The Doctor was confused. "I really didn't do anything last night." Finn shrugged in agreement.

"But I know I saw you two. You two were acting strange and you seemed to fighting a winged statue."

"A statue with wings." Jake said. "I saw one in one of the rooms. It felt weird."

"You mean that one." Finn pointed at the hall dimly light with a broken light and the statue standing in it.

The statue had a mouth open wide and clawed fingers reaching out to it. Jake noted, "It looks like it except way more scary."

"That's the statue I saw last night!" Bubblegum shouted.

"No!" The Doctor said sounding almost scared. "Okay, everyone look at the statue and take turns blinking."

"What?" Jake asked to have his head turn towards the statue.

"That's a Weeping Angel. An alien creature. It must have feed off the engine battery."

"But it's just a statue." The princesses pointed out.

"Only when you look at it but if you turn away..."

Finn took out his sword. "How do I kill it?"

"You can't kill a stone. Just don't take your eyes off it. The second you look away it will move. It's faster than you believe. It can kill you with a touch. It's interesting really. They send you into the past let you live to death eating up all the moments you could have had. Entire life you could have gone in an instant."

The light flickered and the statue moved ever closer to them in that short second of darkness.

"Whoa!" Finn shouted.

"Keep looking at it." The Doctor looked all around. The room was a dead end and was dimly light. "Oh I've got something." Pulling out the vortex manipulator. "This is connected to the ship now If I can just get it working." The lights flashed on and off.

The on board computer blared. "Ships Self Destruct in One minute."

"You're blowing up the ship with us in it!" Bubblegum shouted.

As the lights turn on and off the statue moved ever closer until it was face to face with them.

"Get in close. "The Doctor strapped on the device. and putting the hands off the others on it. They pushed in close pushing next to the plasma globes. "Just need a second keep on eye on the angel."

It reached over to them and the Doctor pushed buttons quickly.

"45 Seconds."

"Done!" In a flash of light the group vanished.

Second later the ship blew up in a massive explosion. The group appeared in the Candy Kingdom castle.

They fell onto the ground except for Finn who fell on the plasma globe.

"Rubbish way to time travel." The Doctor said leaning on the globe." Travel without a capsule knocks the wind out of you. Don't go swimming for an hour."

"Is that thing dead?"

"Can't kill a stone. It's fast, it might have even gotten out of the ship before it went ka-boom. At best we slowed it down but we're going to have to find it before it gets to someone."

Not noticing the ripped electrical wire from the machine they were leaning on the two were surprised when the trip there jostled the machine on. The globe glowed as a surge of energy ran through it hitting Finn and the Doctor. Then they fell to ground their bodies slightly scorched.

"Finn!" Jake and the princesses yelled.

They ran to his body to find he was out cold.

Then they heard a groan from the Doctor's body. "Hey Doc are you okay?"

He opened his eyes. "Jake?

"Yeah, how are you doing, Doc.?"

"Doc? Hey man why are you calling me doc?"

"It's short for Doctor?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the Doctor."

A groan came out of Finn's body before raising his head. "Hey what am I doing there?" He said pointing towards Finn's body.

"Doctor?" Finn said from the Doctor's body.

"Finn?" The Doctor said from inside in Finn's body.

"Oh boy." Jake muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Another chapter done. Tell me what you guys things. Leave me a review. I'm trying to write but I got a lot of stuff going so I hope I'll be back soon<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Time of Angels

**Running Out of Time**

**Authors notes: For continuity these events takes place after a Good Man Goes to War, so the Doctor is traveling on his own. For those from The Land of Ooo this takes place after the events of Too Young. This is a sort of sequel to my last story What Time is it so that's how most of the character know each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Time of Angels<p>

Both of them were the last of their kind, well sort of, and both of them stared into each others eyes in shock.

"What?" Was their response.

"Why am I over there?" Finn said. "Why do I sound so strange?" Finn looked at his finger which quickly reach to his face. "Why does my face feel weird? I have a chin!"

"Not now Finn." The Doctor said poking him. "My arms are all spaghetti."

"What's going on?" Bubblegum asked completely confused.

"The plasma globe blew up and switched mine and Finn's mind. Keep up princess." The Doctor said in Finn's body.

"Finn?" Jake asked the Finn's body.

"Hey Jake." Finn in the Doctor's body.

"Okay, I'm confused." Jake admitted his eyes bulging.

"So if we just fix the plasma globe we should be able to put you back in your right bodies." The Princess said confident. But then she saw the broken remains of the machine. "Might be easier said than done."

"Oh don't worry about that." The Doctor told her.

"You can fix it?"

"No, we only have twenty minutes to live. We'll never be able to fix in that time."

"TWENTY MINUTES?" Both Jake and the Princess and Jake yelled.

"Yes, a timelord mind can't survive in a human brain and Finn's human mind won't survive in a timelords brain.

They looked at the Doctor and Finn. Finn was using his newly acquired tongue to lick his new teeth, "My teeth itch."

"I don't think that important at the moment." Bubblegum said with an air of defeat.

"YOU'RE TEETH ITCH!" The Doctor yelled.

"You're going to be dead in twenty minutes why is that important?" Jake asked even more confused.

"Because those used to be my teeth." The Doctor explained. "My teeth only itched when timey wimey stuff was happening."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked.

"The angel survived and it's close."

"What the math! We blew it up!"

"Yes and it's night."

Looking out the window the pink princess commented, "It was just morning when we left."

"I must have pushed us forward in time a little bit." The Doctor explained. "Enough time for the angel to escape and followed us here. "

"Those twenty minutes seem pretty good now." Finn said. "No, my hat... is... awesome!"

"What?" Jake asked.

"Candy people explode when they get scared?"

"Finn?" The Doctor asked worried.

"No, no... I mean not, like sexy hot... I'm weddy for the wedding"

"He's said that before." Jake pointed out.

"He's mind is like a record skipping. He's repeating himself." The Doctor explained.

"Flame Princess?" Finn muttered.

"Flame Princes?" Bubblegum questioned.

"We never met any Flame Princess." Jake told them.

"He's got my brain," The Doctor replied. "He might be skipping ahead a little. I have to reset his mind." With that the Doctor slapped what used to be his face.

"Ow!" The adventurer shouted.

"Oh I'm strong." The Doctor started. "Look at my hand. I have new hands. Oh I'm blonde and young. Did I regenerate again?"

"Resetting!" And the princess slapped him.

"Ow!" He yelled. "That felt familiar. Oh our minds are going. We are running out of time."

"Finn you okay?" Jake asked the Doctor.

"Over here man." Finn raised his hand.

"Is there something we can do to help with this?"

"Got it." Took of Finn's hat and placed on the head Finn was using. "There cool." Then he took off the tie and tied around his current neck.

Finn saw where he was going and took off the jacket and gave it to the Doctor taking his sword in exchange.

"There! Better?" The Doctor announced.

"A little." Jake admitted.

"You're dying and you stop to change clothes?" The Princess exclaimed.

"Oh you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule 408." The Doctor spun on his heel playfully.

"That's how you looked last night!" The Princess exclaimed. "You showed up in my room and the angel was there."

"What the Glob?" Finn asked.

"Then the Ice king showed up and you asked him to freeze you."

"Oh!" The Doctor I am very clever. Then light began to flicker off. "Oh I'm very clever." He looked out to the hallway. "The angel is here. Princess, Jake leave us we'll deal with the angel."

"What?" Princess asked.

"Don't worry I have a sort of an idea."

"That's it."

"Ideas are good." Finn said. "It's easier than making a plan."

The light flick and as they turned on the weeping angel was seen in the dark hall way.

Finn kept his focus on the angel pointing his sword at it. "Jake get the princess out of here."

Jake scared asked. "Finn? You sure?"

"Nope." He smiled. "Just get yourselves out of here."

Jake stretched out his arms around the candy princess. "Finn." The Princess tried.

"Princess,"The Doctor told her. "It wants us. It's angry and hungry. It wants the potentiality that the last timelord and human have. You need to find us after this and fix the plasma globe."

"Get going PB" Finn told him.

"Good Luck." Jake grabbed the Princess and stretch out of the window

"Finn!" She called out.

"You do have some way to stop it?" Finn asked the Doctor as the light flickered letting the angel get closer.

The Doctor took the vortex manipulator off Finn and placed on his arm as he explained his plan.

"That's crazy. We didn't even tell her where to find us?"

"Well from what you told me it's a special place for both of you."

"Will it even work?"

"We're about to find out." The Doctor said pressing the buttons.

The angel reach for them as the lights turned off again.

Outside Jake and Bubblegum heard a loud sound a flash of light. Then all the lights started to work normally without hesitating they ran back to the room.

The room was empty,

"Where are they?" Jake asked.

"They're gone. Don't you get it?" She explained. "They took the angel back into the past with them to freeze with them. They bought us time to fix the plasma globes to save them. Then we have to find them."

"So where did they go?"

"Finn said somewhere and secret."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: sorry for the delay. I had to finish school and comic con and anime expo. But now I am back and one chapter to go. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think so far<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Closing Time

**Running Out of Time**

**Authors notes: For continuity these events takes place after a Good Man Goes to War, so the Doctor is traveling on his own. For those from The Land of Ooo this takes place after the events of Too Young. This is a sort of sequel to my last story What Time is it so that's how most of the character know each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Closing Time<p>

It took Bubblegum a good two weeks to get the plasma globes fixed. She was unfamiliar with the technology and it took her time to find a proper energy source for it. Cinnamon Bun volunteered for the test of the globes and they found a snail for the other test subject. The Princess finally found it easy enough to switch their minds.

"Any luck?" Jake walked into the lab.

Princess Bubblegum tired sighed, "The machine is working now but if we don't have their bodies it's worthless."

"Well I haven't found it at any of Finn's favorite spots."

"Yeah, non of the candy people have found the block of ice in the kingdom."

"I've asked for help too. No one spotted them. I even asked the Ice King but he's useless. I mean all that they told you it was somewhere special to Finn and somewhere secret."

"If it's so much of a secret how does he expect me to know it." Then Bubblegum understood. "Oh my Glob. It's because it's my secret. It's the got to be one of the secret areas of the castle that I've shown Finn."

"Well that's still a lot places."

"Well we checked the dungeon and most of the secret passages I take to get around the castle. It has to be a secret place no one goes to that often..."

With that Bubblegum ran out the door leaving Jake to chase her. They went to one of the secret rooms and found a block of ice awkwardly placed in side.

"Of course." Prince Bubblegum explained. "A secret room. The room where I gave Finn the Gauntlet of the Hero to defeat the Linch. No wonder it's special to him."

"Yeah, that's not why it's special." Jake remember the sweater Finn had gotten in that room.

Getting some tools they cut the ice with some chisels and dragged it back to the lab. Then they called up Lady who easily phased them out of the block of ice.

"Thanks babe." Jake told his girlfriend.

She soon left them to finish up their work and told Jake to be on time for their date all in Korean so I'm not going to write that as I don't know Korean.

"Yeah, see tonight." Jake waved her good night.

Bubblegum plug them into the machine. "Right, the plasma globes should also defrost their insides as it switches their minds or possibly killed them horribly."

"Wait, shouldn't we tes-" Jake didn't finish as the princess pulled the switch.

Energy coursed over the globes and the cables drew it over the two frozen bodies. A surge of bright orange energy filled their bodies filling the room with their light. And then their screaming filled the room.

"Ah! Hey Jake. Hey Peebles." Finn greeted the others as he opened his eyes.

"Finn? Is it really you?" Jake asked.

"I think so." Finn wiggled his fingers. "Yeah looks like it. Did we win?"

"Looks like it." Princess Bubblegum told him as she checked their vitals. "But what are we going to do with that?" She pointed to the frozen angel."

"Oh that's easy." The Doctor got up and unplugged himself from the machine picking up a chisel.

With one good hit he cracked the ice open. The Angel fell to the ground as the ice fell away.

"Look at it!" The princess yelled.

"No, need." The Doctor told them as cracks formed over it's body.

The angels hand fell to the ground then followed by the wings. Piece by piece the angel fell apart. The pieces started to turn into a fine grey dust.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"It died." The Doctor explained. "It was feral and hungry when we met it in the space ship. Then it wasted most of it's energy to repair itself. Then as it hunted us and got trapped in ice it burned up what little energy it had left. And that's what happens to a creature of the abstract." He kicked the dust.

"Oh." Finn said. "Oh! do you want this wrist thing?" Finn said as he started to take off the Doctor's clothes.

"No, keep it as a souvenir. The ice broke it began repair." The Doctor handed his clothes back to them.

"Do you guys remember when you had your minds switched? You said some weird things?"

"Not really. It's all a blur." Finn told her, "I do remember fire."

"There wasn't any fire." Jake told him.

"No, I remember fire." The Doctor explained again. "I'm not sure it was odd. I'm not sure it was bad it might have been good." He shrugged. "Maybe it's a memory of things that haven't happened yet. Something that slipped into our minds"

"Well you two better rest." Princess told them.

"Right." Jake spoke. "I'll take you back to three I have a date to get to."

"Oh my Tardis. I have some tea for for us that'll warm us right up." The Doctor said following the dogs lead.

"See yeah PB. Thanks for everything." Finn waved her good bye.

Minutes later the pink bubblegum princess went to her bedroom and pulled out her diary from under her pillow. She looked up the page with the information she had for the Flame Princess.

"I have to make sure she's still in that lantern and she doesn't get out." The Princess told herself as out the window she watched the heros ride off on the back of Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Took me a while to finish the story but I got it done. Anyway tell me what you think and leave me a review<strong>


End file.
